L'Enfant en colère
by Olo et Nat
Summary: <html><head></head>Il ne parle pas, il chuchote. Il ne fait pas de bruit. Son petit visage est fermé, il ne sourit jamais. Il ne regarde pas les gens en face. Et lorsqu'il le fait, c'est pour les fixer de ses grands yeux gris à l'éclat courroucé. Il serre les poings. Maedhros dit que c'est un enfant en colère. Maglor le croit volontiers.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Nat. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le précise encore puisque Olo n'écrit plus de fanfics depuis des lustres, mais bon. L'habitude, sans doute.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est au vénéré Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages le temps de les torturer un peu plus. L'image de couverture n'est pas de moi, mais j'ignore qui en est l'auteur.

Warnings : Cette fic, ou plutôt ce recueil de courts one-shots, n'a pas la prétention d'être un hymne à la joie. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit plutôt un peu déprimant. Elrond et Maglor ne sont pas du tout dans leurs assiettes, donc attention, risque d'OOC. Sinon, j'ai écrit ces textes en écoutant une version à la harpe de la chanson _Evenstar_.

°0oOo0°

**L'enfant en colère**

**° 1 °**

°0oOo0°

Elwing a sauté, emportant le Silmaril dans sa chute. Les vagues rugissent en contrebas, au pied de la falaise, engloutissant son corps inerte. Les mouettes et les goélands, réveillés par le fracas des combats, tournent en criaillant au-dessus du champ de bataille.

Debout au bord du précipice, Maedhros crie son impuissance face aux flots indifférents, son poing dressé vers les grands oiseaux blancs. Sa cape ensanglantée et ses cheveux roux claquent dans le vent. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, Maglor le sait. Et pourtant, ils en sont là. Tous les deux, puisque Amrod est mort.

Maglor se détourne. Les premiers rayons du soleil pointent à l'est, étirant les ombres des cadavres sur les mares de sang parsemant le sol. Restés là où leur mère les a lâché dans sa fuite éperdue, les fils jumeaux d'Elwing se serrent l'un contre l'autre en tremblant. Ils sont si petits. Ils n'ont plus personne.

Maglor s'approche d'eux, oubliant l'épée à la lame rougie qu'il tient encore à la main. L'un des garçons, qui observait le vol des oiseaux de mer, remarque son avancée. Il lui jette un bref coup d'œil avant de détourner le regard. Maglor n'a pas le temps d'y lire quoi que ce soit. Ses doigts se crispent sur la chemise de nuit de son jumeau. L'autre, quand il le voit venir vers eux, plante son regard déterminé dans celui du fils de Fëanor. Il tend contre lui une petite épée de bois, pressant un peu plus son frère contre lui. Et Maglor sent son cœur chavirer.

Dans son dos, le pas lourd de Maedhros se rapproche. Le géant aux cheveux de feu se tient bientôt à côté de lui, immobile et silencieux.

« Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser là. » S'entend soudain dire Maglor.

Le ton de sa voix l'effraie. Il ne se souvient pas l'avoir jamais entendue si froide, si détachée, pas même après Doriath. Maedhros abaisse sur lui un regard las.

« Souviens-toi des fils de Dior. » Ajoute le ménestrel, de ce ton atroce qu'il ne reconnaît pas.

Les yeux de Maedhros se ferment, mais pas assez vite pour que son frère n'ait pas le temps d'y déceler l'éclat de la douleur et de la culpabilité. Plus que toute autre chose, Maedhros ne supporte pas qu'on puisse faire du mal à des enfants innocents.

« Prends-les. » Tranche-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Maglor essuie grossièrement la lame de son épée avec le bas de sa tunique tâchée et la range dans son fourreau. Le petit à l'arme de bois le dévisage avec méfiance et confusion. L'autre s'applique à éviter son regard. Maglor les saisit tous deux par l'épaule, fermement mais sans les blesser, et les entraîne à la suite de Maedhros qui s'éloigne.

Sa main souillée laisse une traînée sanglante sur la joue d'un des garçons –celui dont le regard le fuit.

°0oOo0°


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Nat, encore. Je fais court, sinon il y aura plus de blabla que de texte. x)

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est au vénéré Tolkien.

Warnings : Ce recueil de OS est peut-être un peu déprimant… Un peu.

**° 2 °**

Les jumeaux ont cinq ans et demi, presque six, apprennent les fils de Fëanor. Ils ne sont pas très grands pour leur âge, sans doute à cause de leur héritage humain. Ils ressemblent à des Noldor. Leurs cheveux sont lisses et bruns, leurs yeux sont gris. Leurs fronts sont hauts, leurs mentons barrés d'une fossette, leurs nez pointus. Ils sont aussi semblables que deux larmes.

Il n'y en a qu'un qui parle. Pas souvent. Il essaye de faire plus que son âge. Son regard est droit et planté, souvent accusateur. Il observe ce qui l'entoure, il surveille les réactions des adultes. Ses doigts sont toujours fermés sur la poignée de son épée-jouet. Il la lève dès que quelqu'un s'approche de lui. Il n'y a que la nuit qu'il crie. Il fait des cauchemars. Il ne veut pas qu'on le console.

Il refuse de dormir sans sa petite épée de bois.

L'autre ne parle pas. Il chuchote, parfois, uniquement dans l'oreille de son frère. Son petit visage est sérieux, ses yeux inexpressifs. Il ne regarde pas les gens en face. La nuit, il ne crie pas, il n'appelle pas. Il reste allongé sur le dos, sa respiration soigneusement régularisée, son regard indifférent fixant un point invisible au-dessus de lui. Ses petits poings se crispent convulsivement sur les couvertures.

« C'est un enfant en colère. » dit Maedhros.

Maglor le croit volontiers.

°0oOo0°


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Nat.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est au vénéré Tolkien.

Warnings : Ce recueil de OS est peut-être un peu déprimant… Un peu.

**° 3 °**

Les jumeaux s'appellent Elros et Elrond.

Ils ne devaient les garder que jusqu'à ce que leur père, parti en mer, rentre au port. Mais il ne revient pas.

Les jours deviennent des semaines. L'exceptionnel devient routine. Les serviteurs ajoutent des rambardes basses aux escaliers. Le cuisinier adapte et simplifie ses plats. Les femmes de chambre s'improvisent nourrices. Les soldats apprennent à se taire. Maedhros demande qu'on ressorte les vieux jouets de leur neveu Celebrimbor. Maglor ne savait pas qu'il les avait gardé. Il ne sait pas non plus pourquoi.

Les jouets dérident un peu Elros. Le garçonnet aime beaucoup les petits chevaux et les diligences. Il aime aussi les cubes de construction, les soldats de plomb, les affreuses figurines de wargs et la grosse peluche de chien qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à Huan. Mais son jouet favori reste son épée de bois. Il bâtit des châteaux avec les cubes, dispose les soldats sur les tours, fait entrer les diligences à l'abri dans les cours, dresse Huan-en-peluche à surveiller l'ennemi, aligne les wargs en position d'attaque, brandit sa petite épée et défend sa construction contre les hordes de méchants elfes qui viennent tuer les gentils pêcheurs.

Elrond ne joue pas. Il ne sourit jamais. Il s'assoit sur le cheval à bascule, une poupée de chiffon vêtue de blanc dans les bras. Il reste là jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise d'aller ailleurs.

« Ne joues-tu donc jamais ? » lui demande Maglor.

L'enfant ne répond pas. Il ne le regarde pas. Elros rit, perdu dans son jeu. Les gentils pêcheurs ont repoussé les méchants elfes et il oublie pour un temps l'horrible réalité de sa situation. Maglor s'en va.

Elros s'habitue. Il s'adapte vite, semble-t-il. Il parle aux domestiques. D'abord timidement, puis de plus en plus. Il leur parle parce qu'il en a envie et qu'il aime parler. Il refuse de goûter aux épinards. Il fait des blagues aux femmes de chambres. Il saute sur les lits et court en criant dans les couloirs. Il fait des caprices et réclame un petit bateau pour jouer dans son bain. Il demande à son frère de lui lire des histoires. Il observe Maedhros et s'entraîne à tenir sa cuillère de la main gauche. Il observe Maglor et s'entraîne à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Les méchants elfes deviennent des gentils gens qui défendent sa construction contre les affreux wargs.

Mais il ne vient pas vers eux et il garde son épée de bois pour dormir.

Parfois, ses parents lui manquent. Alors il se construit une muraille de tous ses jouets, en cercle autour de lui, et il se raconte une histoire merveilleuse dans laquelle sa mère n'est pas tombée parce qu'elle s'est retenue aux rochers, dans laquelle son père revient enfin au port et, surtout, dans laquelle ils viennent tous les deux le chercher pour le ramener à la maison avec son frère. Et il pleure en silence. Les jouets l'entourent et l'amusent, mais ils sont froids et inanimés. Ils ne remplacent pas une étreinte chaleureuse dans laquelle on se sent en sécurité.

Elrond ne pleure pas. Il reste assis sur son cheval à bascule, son regard indifférent fuyant celui des autres.

°0oOo0°


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Nat.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est au vénéré Tolkien.

Warnings : Ce recueil de OS est peut-être un peu déprimant… Un peu.

**° 4 °**

Maglor est dans sa chambre, assis derrière sa grande et belle harpe, occupé à l'accorder. Malgré des siècles de pratique, ses gestes n'ont pas été rôdés par l'habitude : il est aussi précautionneux et délicat qu'aux premiers jours, comme s'il redécouvre chaque fois qu'il le touche cet instrument qu'il connaît par cœur.

Son visage ne porte pas l'expression paisible qu'on ne lui connaît que lorsqu'il se plonge dans la musique. Ses sourcils sont froncés, un pli anxieux barre son front. Il n'y arrive pas. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne tire de sa harpe que des sons qui lui paraissent affreusement discordants. Il a déjà vérifié que la caisse de résonance n'a pas été enfoncée par inadvertance, changé les cordes deux fois, bloqué, débloqué puis re-bloqué convenablement toutes les chevilles, rien n'y fait. L'instrument rétif lui refuse sa musicalité éthérée.

« Ce n'est pas ta harpe qui est désaccordée, Maglor. » lui dit Maedhros depuis le couloir.

Maglor se lève sans un mot et lui ferme la porte au nez –une première depuis le Thangorodrim.

Lorsqu'elle s'ouvre à nouveau, bien plus tard, ce n'est pas sur le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur et de cicatrices de son frère aîné. Elros se tient là. Il serre contre lui sa petite épée jouet et Huan-en-peluche. Ses yeux sont rouges, son nez coule et son menton tremble un peu. Une minute, l'adulte et le garçonnet se regardent, ne sachant que faire. Puis Maglor lui tend la main, et le petit vient s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Maglor ignore la dureté de l'épée de bois contre son bras et, lentement, le berce d'avant en arrière. Ce n'est qu'un enfant de six ans. Il a besoin de douceur et d'affection.

Pendant un instant, le ménestrel oublie sa harpe.

°0oOo0°


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Nat.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est au vénéré Tolkien.

Warnings : Ce recueil de OS est peut-être un peu déprimant… Un peu.

**° 5 °**

Maglor ne saurait pas dire quand il a pris l'habitude de passer devant la salle de jeu des jumeaux. Il ne saurait pas non plus expliquer pourquoi. Si Maedhros était d'humeur taquine, il lui dirait que cela a sûrement quelque chose à voir avec le rire d'Elros lorsqu'il s'amuse. Mais l'hiver s'annonce rude, et Maedhros a l'esprit ailleurs. Il a également la délicatesse de ne pas lui reprocher de perdre du temps en détours inutiles juste pour passer devant la salle de jeu et entendre le rire joyeux d'un petit garçon qui ne leur est rien.

Quelquefois, Elros le voit. Il lui adresse alors un sourire et un signe de la main. De temps en temps, il lui montre le jouet qu'il tient. Maglor hoche la tête en souriant à son tour. Le garçonnet reprend son jeu, l'adulte reprend sa marche. Cela les satisfait.

Elrond, lui, détourne le regard. Il est toujours assis au même endroit, sur le cheval à bascule. Il sert toujours contre lui la même poupée vêtue de blanc. A aucun moment Maglor ne le voit jouer avec son frère.

Un jour, Elros vient le trouver dans son bureau, l'œil brillant derrière un air timide. Il a eu du mal à le trouver, explique-t-il, parce qu'il y a trop de pièces dans la maison et pas assez de gens dans les couloirs pour vous dire où aller. Mais il a trouvé l'autre monsieur, celui qui est trop grand avec des cheveux tout drôles, qui lui a montré comment venir ici. Maglor ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et Elros s'enhardit. Il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour poser son menton sur la surface plane du bureau de bois. Il a construit un beau château avec les cubes, poursuit-il, et il voudrait le lui montrer. Trop heureux d'échapper à la corvée des comptes à vérifier, le ménestrel s'empresse d'accéder à sa demander.

La petite main qui se glisse dans la sienne tandis qu'ils marchent côte à côte est douce et chaude, et Maglor ne peut rien faire d'autre que la serrer doucement.

Un autre jour, en passant devant la porte ouverte de la salle de jeu, Maglor aperçoit Elros assis au milieu de ses jouets, tous placés en cercle autour de lui. Il a posé sa petite épée sur le sol et tient Huan-en-peluche dans ses bras, comme souvent lorsque la tristesse le prend –Maedhros a été le premier à noter cela. Un instant, Maglor a envie de faire quelque chose, mais il ignore quoi. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, l'image de sa harpe muette s'impose à son esprit tandis qu'il s'éloigne sans un bruit.

Lorsqu'il repasse devant la porte, un long moment plus tard, Elros n'a pas bougé. Son regard triste se tourne vers Maglor, son menton frémit. La seconde suivante le voit courir vers l'adulte, celle d'après le trouve agrippé à ses jambes. Le harpiste caresse les cheveux sombres du semi-elfe et l'étreinte du garçonnet se ressert.

« Veux-tu un câlin, comme la dernière fois ? »

Les mots ont quitté sa bouche avec une spontanéité qui manque de le désarçonner, mais Elros hoche la tête et Maglor s'assoit sur une chaise pour le prendre sur ses genoux. Il le berce lentement, sans cesser de caresser ses cheveux, les poings du petit crispés sur le tissu lourd de ses vêtements.

Et il sent sur lui le regard étrangement fixe d'Elrond –Elrond dont le visage n'exprime rien et dont les minuscules mains blanches déchirent avec application le bas de la robe de sa poupée.

°0oOo0°


End file.
